Conspiracy
by La Veritable Cauchemar
Summary: A collection of romantic oneshots and minifics about Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik. Pairings will include all combinations between the four characters. Tendershipping Bronzeshipping Psychoshipping Angstshipping Theifshipping Deathshipping
1. Moonlight

**Conspiracy: A Collection of One-shots and Minifics.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Featured Pairing: Tendershipping!

---

_Moonlight_

Ryou thought that nothing was ever more beautiful than the moon.

Bakura felt that Ryou was never more beautiful than in the moonlight. Which was why he was perfectly willing to give up an entire night that could have been spent pillaging and plundering Domino city to watch his Hikari watch the moon.

Tonight, the moon was perfectly round, at its most beautiful. Bakura vaguely remembered being entranced by the night sky during the full moon when he was a small child living in the desert. But there was nothing more beautiful, Bakura knew, not even the moon, than the boy sitting in the moonlight tonight. The pale blue-white light reflected off the boy's white hair, giving it a ghostly, silvery beauty. His skin appeared even more smooth, soft, and flawless. A reflection of the moon shown perfectly in each of the boy's eyes.

Bakura sighed softly and Ryou whipped around startled.

"B-Bakura!" he exclaimed, surprised. Ryou's voice sounded more feminine in the moonlight, too, Bakura thought. Without realizing it, the darkness smiled, not the fiendish way he grinned at his enemies, but a soft smile that made Ryou's heart race.

Now that he had been discovered, there was no point in standing silently behind Ryou, so Bakura carefully sat himself down on the rooftop beside his other half. He watched the way Ryou looked slightly embarassed and uncomfortable for a moment, cautiously assessing the look upon his darker half's face, before returning his gaze to the perfectly round orb in the sky.

"...Kura?" Ryou asked uncertainly. "...Do you like the moon, too?"

Bakura cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at his Hikari, as if to ask why he would ask such a stupid question. Ryou immediately began to stammer an apology, but was silenced as his Bakura wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his chest.

Ryou's heart skipped a beat as Bakura held him close and buried his nose in Ryou's hair.

"It's beautiful, Ryou. I like the moon, too."

Ryou smiled and snuggled closer to his darkness. "I love you, Bakura."

Bakura didn't say anything. Ryou looked up at Bakura's face tentatively. The theif was looking away from Ryou, frowning. Ryou's smile faded, and he clumsily pulled out of Bakura's embrace.

The white-haired darkness didn't respond. Ryou recognized the look on Bakura's face; it was the sort of look he always had on when Ryou felt Bakura's sadness and memories of lost family and friends that periodically leaked through their mind link.

Ryou began to stammer something along the lines of I'm sorry, I love you, I didn't mean to offend you, I know you don't like me at all...

Bakura finally turned to look at his Hikari, and Ryou suddenly felt a loss of breath and shut up immediately, bowing his head to avoid looking at his darkness.

"Don't be sorry..." Bakura's voice was barely above a whisper, as arms wrapped around Ryou again.

"You're more precious to me than anything else in the world, Ryou," whispered the theif, brushing Ryou's ivory bangs aside and pressing his lips lightly onto the Hikari's forehead.

Ryou blushed furiously and Bakura grinned, pulling his other half closer.

The moonlight bathed them both in a sea of silvery light.

---

A/N: Weeelll...a bit fluffier (sappier, or whatever you fanfiction readers out there call it) than I intended...but I think it came out okay. I plan to make this a whole bunch of one-shot fics, so I think I'll be doing a more humorous MarikxMalik next. Thanks for reading!


	2. Handcuffs

Featured Pairing: Bronzeshipping

---

Handcuffs

After they had moved out of Isis's flat, the first thing Malik and his yami did were distinguish who would do what around their new apartment.

Unfortunately, due to how stubborn his yami was (and how Malik ended up getting shut up by somehow ending up handcuffed to the bed) Malik ended up with pretty much all the work around the house. 'Pretty much' was an understatement, though--Malik did everything except the grocery shopping (Marik wanted to do that. Malik wasn't sure why).

Today, Malik was busy "cleaning the house." Which is what he told Marik to get him to go away for a while. Really, Malik was looking for something very important. Well, actually, it was quite unimportant, in fact, very much unneeded, which was why Malik was looking for it.

As Malik carefully slid open each of the drawers of Marik's clothes, he kept an eye out for hidden handcuffs. Malik dreaded the way his darkness would whip the device out of nowhere and the next thing that happened would be the poor Hikari on the ground handcuffed to some unmovable object (like the couch, coffee table, or a leg of the bed) and quite unable to get away from his yami.

Malik sometimes did wonder why Marik still insisted on ambushing him during the day when he had him every night anyways.

Malik closed the drawer and decided that he better start making dinner and hoped for better luck tomorrow in finding the dreaded (and pointless, in his opinion) metal contraption.

"Hikaaaaariiii-pretty..." a purr in his ear nearly made Malik jump out of his skin.

"Marik! Aren't you supposed to be grocery shopping?"

"I'm back, hikari-pretty," replied Marik, motioning to the dining table, which had a large number of brown paper bags upon it.

Malik groaned. "Stop calling me that."

"Why not, hikari-pretty?"

Malik suddenly felt like turning around and punching his yami, despite the consequences.

"Hikaaaaari-pretty," teased Marik again, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around his adorable little light.

Malik groaned. Marik was such a nuisance. He turned around and tried to push the darkness away, but Marik caught his wrist. The Hikari tried to free his wrist, but it was in vain.

Chink.

The next thing Malik was aware of was that he was in handcuffs. Again.

It occured to him that Marik probably just carried the contraption with him everywhere and searching for them had been a big waste of time.

Oh well, thought the light, moaning as another pair of lips worked upon his.

---

A/N: Oookay...not a great success...I think that was the most pointless thing I ever wrote... Anyways, thanks for reading. 


End file.
